Juxtaposition makes the world go round
by Novelist-In-Training
Summary: A story with an array of crossover characters detailing their lives as they deal with life in a post apocalyptic world where demons, vampires and werewolves are a commonplace. Jacobs trying to find a place to call home. He meets Sookie Stackhouse.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Gregor the Ogre.

-

* * *

-

It has been a few crazy years and I can tell you that it ended nothing like you think. Let me be perfectly honest, Little Miss Novel-Happy did get a majority of it right. I can't argue with the little tweaks I mean I'm not seven foot four or whatever the hell she said I was and I definitely didn't push the kiss that happened in the third (or was it second) book. I figure she needed to make certain changes to better protect the identity of those involved.

I don't know how to react to my character, I honestly don't and all I can say about Jae White the werewolf who loved Mirabella Sloan who was less of a beautiful swan and more of a (incredibly) beautiful fighter the niche was particularly the same. Mirabella Sloan-first name meaning incredible beauty last name meaning fighter- had chosen the vampire over the werewolf.

That was way back when I was sixteen, fresh into wolf manhood and had the capacity to "woo" anyone I wanted with just a smile and a backward glance. That was when everything was still peachy keen, black and white and blissfully normal, for lack of a better word. That was five years ago.

Just to make a note of things, just so we are as clear as crystal I would like to announce that I did not imprint of any half breed infants because, hey, what kind of ending is that for someone like me and furthermore there was never any infant to begin with. Yes, Bella did marry Edward (who in the book was named Edgard-meaning fortunate and powerful) but what happened after that was nothing like the final book.

Instead of Bella being impregnated by a half human monster she, in the real world, had been made infertile. The venom that's in this weird breed of demon (which I will get to later right now I want to give the low down on venom) takes over most of the bodily fluids of it host. So, Edward's sperm is venom and instead of making a baby it destroyed the baby making parts of his human wife and all the eggs inside of her.

So instead of a baby with a first name derived from both her grandmothers and a middle derived from both grandfathers-there is Bella who will never in her human life be able to have children of her own, which is something she's been thinking about doing now that she's older. Rosalie calls it poetic justice.

At the moment, from what little I gathered from garbled phone conversations with Emmett, Bella left Edward in Cleveland with Robin and his batch of slayers while she decided to go to England and work with G.

Oh, you must be a bit confused wondering who Robin, G and what on earth slayers are. Which is pretty weird I mean, who doesn't know about the Hellmouth in Cleveland? Been there, saw the sights killed a few demons and had a helluva time with the slayers back in '09.

Man, those were the days! Fighting rogue leeches and demons alongside the slayers or sometimes with the slayers ridding on your back (in wolf form). It was exhilarating I'll give you that and definitely made me reconsider leaving Washington.

Sam says I can come back anytime, says he might need a little help with the uprising of monsters that seem to be coming out of the woodwork since Sunnydale's collapse and L.A. going to hell. The Western part of the United States has really gone down hill-demons, vampires and Dracula? Don't even get me started on Dracula-let's just say that I may have or may not have been fed bugs and had Igor-Esq. like qualities and just end it.

I hate that guy.

-

-

-

Its 2010, I'm sitting in a bar, one of the few 'Vampire' bars where the golden rule is you cannot kill in it. The safest place for humans, demons and for non-human good guys like me this place just oozes sleaze and cheap bear and blood. From the vinyl booth seat I have farthest from the stage I can smell the bubbling ooze from the Fungus Demon loitering by the bar and there is this distinct stench rolling out of the back room like a corpse bathing in a tub full of a French Whore's perfume.

The lights in this place are really dim on low hung chandeliers I guess the owners of the place wanted to recreate something old fashioned but failed epically with the stage, the large speakers and plasma televisions on the walls depicting The Vampire Lestan's latest music video a catchy little diddly that everyone has heard at least once.

Paul Merchant or 'Toy Maker' is supposed to be here already but I have a gut feeling that he's been caught up in something else involving his weird fascination of inter-dimensional puzzle boxes, pinheaded demons with a nasty hankering for leather and hooks and the Cotton girl-they'd had loads to talk about in that bar in Eaton. I wouldn't be shocked if there was something more there.

"Seat taken?"

The voice is sultry, a tad bit mixed with sleazy easy. I look up caught in the shimmering yellow eyes of this woman with long red hair and cleavage that leaves nothing to the imagination. I might have been tempted by her if not for her game face, the yellow eyes, jaunted forehead and two rows of glistening sharp fanged teeth.

"Yeah, taken."

She saunters off with a pout that looks just wrong on a mug like that.

Since we've strewn from the biographical (about me) part of the introduction and I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be tampering with the fourth wall, I think I'll stop here, wait another hour for Merchant, hop on The Hog (also known as Jacob's impressive to die for motorcycle of demonic doom ™-Xander tested and Willow approved) and ride my happy half-breed ass off into the cliché sunset.

Destination? No where really. Reason? There is no rhyme or reason to do anything anymore. When all the worlds little hidden secrets surface, when my kind and vampires are the least of anyone's problems become common place everything is put into perspective. World peace? Far cry from it but I guess with all the monsters running around and killing people our higher ups are less inclined for human war.

Nowadays I go wherever the mood takes me. I kill a few demons for their bounty (oh I didn't mention that before?) and move on to the next demon infested town. It's been a long time since I've really seen the pack and even longer since I've spoken to anyone from back home. Ever since Forks was over run with, of all things, Zombies.

The towns been closed up now. Seattle's been nearly abandoned of human life considering that most people were either killed by the zombies, the demons that had decided to take Seattle as their own, or had enough foresight to flee once the killings and cannibal murders began.

Dad was dead. That is all I will say about it, all I can really say actually and it was the turning point for me. It was right before Bella's wedding, I had run off on my hissy fit during which the first wave, the back lash began.

No one knows for certain how it started but, I'm in Vancouver and this feeling just washes over me. I mean I felt horrible. So I call home, no one answers. I call Charlie, no one answers.

It became a running theme.

_'The number you have just dialed...'_

_'The number you are trying to reach...360-384-8022 is unavailable...'_

"Hey, you alright?" One of the few human employees, a tanned blond girl with a cute little nose, nice lips and a smart expression leans over from the opening of the velvet booth. Her name is pinned on her white shirt at her right breast and I try to determine her point of origin-southern definitely with that twang but there's something else too.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Sookie." I assure her with a smile but she doesn't seem to buy it at all.

"On the house." She places a tall one on the cherry wood table top and smiles warmly. "And it's Louisiana."

"What?"

"It's where I'm from." She smiles. "I take it since you're one of them, one 'a those Watcher fella's-"

"I'm not a Watcher and how the hell do you know that?"

"Well," she looks over her shoulder at the bar. The big burly demon-an ogre with a full blooming red beard and round nose nods at her once, taps at the glimmering watch on his hand and goes back to serving drinks. "seeing as I'm on the clock for another thirty minutes, you think you can sit tight there and wait?"

"Sure-uh," I scramble out of the booth and extend a large calloused hand, it's been a while since I've had to do any formal introductions and usually I just grunt out my name. "I'm Jacob Black."

"Sookie Stackhouse." She replies.

I don't think I've met anyone this friendly since The Fall, it's nice and welcome but I keep my guard. She knows too much she might be a demon.

"I'll see you in thirty, Jake." She saunters off and I stare on after her like a love sick puppy.

If she's not a demon and if she isn't taken...I am so asking her out!

I down half the beer in one great gulp.

The last time I had been in a bar was a few months back. Jasper had just gotten back from the "terror" of Seattle before they closed up the entire state. He'd treated his coworkers and I to a few rounds and I'm still dizzy from the booze and the major personality change. I'm not entirely sure what happened after I found out about my dad and left Forks for good but what I did know was that the Cullen Coven had all but disbanded.

Emmett and Blondie were in South Italy with Andrew and his slayers while Dr. Cullen and his wife were in New York while Alice had gone rogue. No one knows where she is, who she's with or if she's even alive though I take it she is. It's like Bella says, Alice never did anything in the dark. She's gone because she knew she would be and she's safe because she's seen it.

Personally I could care less about her. I care less and less about anything these days, what with the whole "world may be ending just beyond the horizon" business going on. I don't think Jasper cares all too much about it either, not anymore at least that's what Bella says. Pike seems to think that Jasper's trying to find a replacement.

That Rebecca Chambers is Alice like isn't she? Jasper should be straight with the girl he really should.

"You waited." Sookie says not sporting a thick winter coat over her white t-shirt and black slacks. Her hair is swept up into a bun at the crown of her head. "If you want you can come to my place it aint far."

"Want me to follow you?"

"Well that's just it. I usually get a ride from Gregor at the bar." She pointed to the ogre from behind the bar. "I would have said to follow but Gregor's taking more hours."

"I'll give you a ride." I tell her already standing up. I'd paid my tab earlier, before she'd set the freebie at my booth so I was raring to go. She is small, barely reached my collar bone. "You don't have any issues with motorcycles right?"

"No."

"Great. Let's go."

I take her hand in mind and walk to the opening of the bar passing by various creatures and a sparse number of humans. The Fungus Demons I smelled earlier before grunts in my direction.

"Hey wolf boy don't get your hopes up, that girl run with vampires."

Her hand clenches mine tightly where before she hand been trying to dislodge my grip. A sidelong look tells me that she's blushing.

"Vampires huh? Story of my life." I haul her away from the stinking Fungus Demon and out into the stinking putrid iron smelling air. I don't look back towards the direction of the alleyway that sits between the bar and the small books shop just next door. I don't want to see the corpse I'm smelling.

I just want to get Sookie home, want to talk to her and to know how she knows so much. I didn't want to see death.

She climbs behind me as I straddle the bike, clutches at my waist as it roars to life and we take off down the street. She leans up to whisper directions in my ear long a love song. The moment would have been better suited if we weren't passing demon infested slums, human prostitutes who sell more then just their bodies to the vampires.

"Story of my life."

-

**READ REVIEW AND DON'T FLAME.**


End file.
